Fighting For Eternity
by Jack Daniels
Summary: This is my first fanfic, so sorry if it starts off a little slow.. jam/ky pairing
1. Flaming Grave

Hi, people I am new at this so don't mind if this starts off a little boring. I do not know the story of guilty gear very well however I do know the personalities and abilities of all the characters etc. I'll try to relate this story as close to original as possible. Also keep in mind I do not own Guilty Gear or Any of the characters that is created, designed, and marketed by Sammy. All rights belong to Sammy and Arc System Works. Please don't' sue me...  
The Sacred Order of the Holy Knights surrounds the gothic church as they attempt to break their way inside and apprehend someone.  
  
Ky: Alright men, be on your guard, he's a dangerous man, use whatever means necessary to disarm and defend yourself against the fiend.  
  
Knight: Yes Captain.  
  
*The door gets kicked hard as it slams open revealing the inside of the colorful church with lights shining through it's colored windows glowing images of Jesus and his 12 disciples depicted open the side windows. A huge Cross is at the end of the church... The group enters with caution*  
  
Ky: Damn, where would he be, I was sure he'd be here!  
  
Knight: Captain we searched every inch in here, there's nobody here...  
  
Ky: Alright... Lets mo...  
  
*ky sees a dreadful light coming from the alter of 1 of the statues, a red light almost that looks like a flame... the sparks glow brighter and brighter.*  
  
Ky: MOVE!!!!!!!!  
  
*A huge flame rapidly splash out from the area and it spreads nearly across the whole church causing several members of the holy knights to be on fire. All that raged in the air was a familiar voice and the words "GUN FLAME!"... After a few rounds the whole church was on fire with most of the holy knights knocked out and a few still struggling from the burns. A dark figure suddenly becomes incased in flames at the entrance of the church as the doors slam shut. The flames started to clear around the body...  
  
Sol: You would never leave me alone, not even in the house of god.  
  
Ky: Your sin is beyond the grace of God. Even in the house of god, your spirit does not have to right to be here.  
  
Sol: *grins, then smiles*. Eh, god? God stopped playing this game a long time ago..  
  
Ky: *kisses his cross as lightning starts to spark all over his body* Holy father may you watch over me. Sol: You rather live by your morals then seeing what's around you. Your such a boy scout, weak like all humans are..  
  
Sol: whatever, enough rubbish!! You want this sword!? Then let's FIGHT UP! *Does a few flips in the air then dashes towards ky screaming*  
  
Sol: Grannnnnnnddddddd Vipppppppperrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Sol charges towards Ky while Ky just stands there and stares at giant cross which was burning on fire.. Ky lowers his head as the sparks of flame lands on the bible and starts burning the pages.. Ky lets his guard down then looks at Sol which was in a dangerous distance of nearly 6 yards away, 3 more seconds and ky will be burned alive..*  
  
Ky: *talks with his head down* It's my passion Sol, and that is not my weakness!! *looks towards as Sol is about to HIT, he can feel the flames and heat and his body burning already..*.  
  
Sol: Humph!!!  
  
*Lightning around kys' body stops, ky smiles with faith in his eyes *  
  
Ky: Hmm.. *Smiles* VIPER THRUST!!!!!!  
  
*The lightning cuts through the flames as it launched ky up to safety knocking sol out of his grand viper and into that air as some blood from the cut spilled out.. But the pain was not as bad as the lightning that surrounded sol's body..*  
  
Sol: Bah..  
  
* Ky lands first and attempts to do another viper thrust but Sol quickly air recovers.. Ky stops his attack. Kys' sword was already glowing and he was in position. Sol lands on his feet..*  
  
Sol: Passion huh? I've see you haven't lost your touch.. How far are you willing to go for your morals? Humph..!! *charges towards ky at full speed*  
  
Ky: To paradise, heaven, hell and back if that's what it takes Sol rid this world of it's sinful presents Sol!!  
  
*Ky starts charging too at sol, both of their bodies began light up with lightning and fire, Ky is about to start with another viper thrust, however sol suddenly stops, ky left in confusion while still running. Ky sees inferno flames quickly flying towards him*  
  
Sol: GUN FLAME!!!  
  
*Ky is caught off guard and the flames burned his body also launching him in the air, Sol jumps up and attempts his infamous dust loop. For several seconds ky could not do anything but take the hits which to him lasted for an enterity*  
  
*Ky finally decides the pain was too much for him and used his burst after getting hit about 10 times, sol goes flying while ky lands on his back and starts coughing out blood*  
  
Sol: You got to do better then that boyscout. This isn't the time to be taking a REST!!  
  
Sol: Grand VIPPPER!!!  
  
*Ky gathering his energy*  
  
Ky: Stun Edge!!  
  
*Hits sol as his move is countered, surrounding him in lightning*  
  
Ky: Stun dipper! *Knowing Stun dipper would not hurt him enough and ky's already very weak from the dust loop, ky plans ahead as his life depends on it*  
  
*Ky hits Sol with his foot as he attempts to cut Sol with his sword the second hit, sol attempts to escape, and he does just that because ky supposedly done the dipper too close*  
  
Sol: Pah.. Your not going to knock me down this time.. *blocks down*  
  
Ky: really *as he's about to slice*  
  
*KY false roman cancels his 2nd hit of the dipper, however it was too quick for sol to even see*  
  
Ky: Crecent Slash!!!  
  
*Sol is caught completely off guard as his eyes widen with surprise, he looks up before his body is engulfed in lightning as he falls upside down to the floor*  
  
*Ky slashes sol and knocks him up in the air while he was falling down defenseless. While in the air, ky kicks and slashes him a few more times before a few familiar words feared by almost every living being comes screaming out of his mouth. Sol face engulfed in fear when he saw kys' next move. Sol struggles to air recover.. but he was not fast enough*  
  
Ky: Ride the Lightning!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sol: AARGGGGGGGGGH!!!!!!!!!!!! I. HATE.. THAT.. MOVE!!!  
  
*the move lasted for 5 hits while sol's body is completed electrified after he slams to the floor, he starts coughing out blood finally*  
  
Sol: *gets up, grin his face, smiles, then whips away the blood on his mouth with his hand, smiles*. Hehe I didn't think you were fast enough to link that Ky, I am impressed.  
  
Ky: Save it, sol.. Charged STUN EDGE!!!!!  
  
*A huge arrow of lightning comes out of ky as it slowly crosses the room with such intense light it could be seen from the outside of the church through the windows, the magnitude and intensity of the charge surrounds in blowing winds which blows out almost every single flame burning within the building..*  
  
Sol: I've seen that already ky, your going to have to do better then that..  
  
*Sol Air dashes forward at ky, over the stun edge while putting his sword in his face, ky quickly reacts with his sword as they both engage in free a fight which lasted for several seconds with slashes and screams going both ways until ky hears a familiar voice. The entrance of the church opens*  
  
*The speed of the Charged Stun Edge was so slow it did not reach impact yet as it floats near the entrance of the Church*  
  
Ky: NO! LOOK OUT!!!  
  
*Sol takes chance and punches ky in the stomach, as ky screams in pain, sol screams his deadliest move*  
  
Sol: TARANT WAVE!!!!!!!!  
  
*the blast knocks ky so hard, he smacks into the wall nearly going throw it as the lightning on his body starts to decrease, ky is nearly powerless lifts his hand towards the door*  
  
Ky: No.. Get. away.. From.. (faints)  
  
*Ky faints after hearing an huge explosion*  
  
Well that's it for this chapter, tell me what you think, don't be afraid to critize, it's the only way I am going to learn.. Also I try to keep the fights as original and game based as possible without it looking like another anime that has nothing to do with the actual game it's based on... "HEY, how come I couldn't make him do that in the game?" Well you know what I mean... Regardless of the reviews, I am going to be submitting part 2 very soon... Enjoy... 


	2. Millia's Rage

Hi everyone this is my chapter 2, I hope you enjoyed reading the first 1. I try to leave some cliff hangers so that it'll make this chapter more interesting... If you haven't noticed yet, I am sort of trying to make this look as if it would be a real GGX2 anime. Enjoy!!  
  
*Foggy visions, when the fog cleared, ky is looking at a bowl of noodle soup*  
  
Ky: This is Delicious... Ms. Kuradoberi I haven't had noodle soup this good since the war...  
  
*Jam looks at ky as he ate. Jam groans her face*  
  
Jam: For the last time, it's Jam... You've been here enough times to call me by my name... If you call me that again I'll make you regret it!  
  
*Ky looks at Jam's angry groan, then gives a nervous laugh and smile*  
  
Ky: Jam, I apologize. I guess we know each other well enough to be friends now.  
  
Jam: I always looked at you as a good friend ky, even though you only been coming here for a few weeks. But I knew you were a good person since the first we met.  
  
Ky: Thanks Jam, although I have sinned many times before, I wonder if God will forgive me and release me the burden of slaying souls on this sacred sword. I am no more then an officer of the law. Can I be really be called a good person? If I only I-  
  
*Jam cuts ky off in an attempt to save ky from depression*  
  
Jam: Ky.. Have you found your soul mate?  
  
*Ky has confused look on his face*  
  
Ky: A soul mate.?? I. Don't believe in dragging others to into my burdens...  
  
Jam: What? A soul mate is someone you want love, most likely a women...  
  
Ky: Really... Then no... I have... no.t  
  
*Ky's eyes widen in fear as the image after his sentence turns all white, the next image he sees is something fast. something huge. something electrifying, flying rapidly towards an open door with a blurry image.. As this thing goes closer... the images makes out of a women*  
  
Jam: Ky.! You forgot your cha.. AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ky: NO!!! ACKKKKKKK!!!!!!  
  
Sol: Tyrant RAVEE!!!!!!!  
  
*Ky breaths rapidly, his lungs were about to pop, sweet covers his face. He lunges up from his bed with wires and healing pads all over his body*  
  
*Ky covers his face with his right hand as his breath starts to slow down, his heart rate begins to drop and he calms down.*  
  
Ky: It was... A dream..? No... I remember this happening before today...  
  
????: Well it's about time you wake up!! You been here for a few days you know...  
  
*Surprised look on Kys' face, his eyes widen, a glance of joy on his face as he looks towards his right shoulder to see no other than the beautiful girl she had lunch with *  
  
Jam: You feeling ok?  
  
Ky: Yes.. Thank you... *in a surprised way* I thought you were.. That day, at the church... you were..  
  
Jam: Hey! Are you saying I am a weak little girl and can't defend myself against a few little sparks of electricity?? Well?? Are you!??  
  
Ky: No of course not but... That was... a powerful lightning blast...  
  
Jam: Well it was pretty scary... But the Ki force I know gives me powers to defend myself with... Although I never had the chance to...  
  
Ky: What do you mean?? Before I fainted, you were.  
  
Jam: It did catch me off guard... And I guess I could've been seriously hurt too...  
  
Ky: Well it's good that you're not hurt... But what happened?  
  
Jam: The guy you got beat up by pushed me out of the way before it hit me... He never answered me why he did it nor who he was and why he was fighting with you. He left silently afterwards. Why were you boys fighting?  
  
Ky: It's a long story... I rather not get into it now my head hurts...  
  
Jam: *giggles* .I got all day Mr. Kiske...  
  
*Meanwhile on an island. The night is beautiful, not a cloud in the sky, every star is revealed. The stars sparkle brightly in the sky, they are everywhere. The moon is so huge, so close it feels as if we can just touch it. The moon light glows and gives off its simmering light onto the land and ocean waves as they blew violently on the shores... On top of a huge boulder stands a mysteries women with beautiful long blond hair, the wind blowing her hair in every direction her cold eyes glows simmering blue with sparkles flying out from her eyes as if she shed tears.... *  
  
Millia: *holding her blue headband with her right hand as she stares at it* so this is it. No more running... *Tightens grip as she looks up at the moon after he speech*  
  
Millia: Maybe I just won't make it out alive this time...*smiles*  
  
*On the same island stood Sol with his sword stabbed into the ground, his hair blowing to the wind, he has a grin on his face as usual*  
  
Sol: *humph* Looking out for that girl almost got him killed the other day... I could have rid myself of him.. Wh... Why did I hold back?  
  
*looks at his open hand then makes a fist. Flames starts surrounding his hand*  
  
Sol: I've been getting too soft lately. *let's go of fist, hand opens again*  
  
*Meanwhile inside the assassins guild building full of guards with guns, at least 12 were on the first floor and a few A class ninjas*  
  
*Automatic door opens... Guess who walks in.*  
  
Guards: Huh?? Who the hell are you?  
  
Guard: It's..!?  
  
*Next scene blond blades of hair starts spreading all through the lobby impaling the guards left and right. Shots were fired all over the place they missed as millia's hair made it difficult to get a clear shot at her. Blood was all over the floor, her hair blossomed so huge it nearly took up the entire lobby with strands around every corner moving like snakes hunting it's pry*  
  
Sol: Gun shots? Hm. Probably none of my business but I should check it out... If it's ky again. I'm going to kill him this time!  
  
*Millia pulls back all her hair in a few seconds, she walks into an elevator and presses on the top floor but it stops on the middle to her surprise, the door opens with nothing but guards shooting at her*  
  
*Millia quickly burst a whole on the roof of the elevator then drags her body up... * *A voice comes from above her*  
  
Guard: There she is! Fire!!!!  
  
Millia: Errrh!!  
  
*Millia's hair spreads open again going up impaling the few guards hanging from the fifth floor, while that, she uses he hair to pull her up, however the guards from the bottom has already entered the elevator and started shooting upwards at her*  
  
*Millia quickly pulls herself to the fifth floor killing the remaining guards, Millia Already got shot on her arm and a bullet through the side of her leg, nothing critical however. She moved on with her body dripping blood*  
  
*Sol walks into the building to see a floor covered in blood and impaled bodies all over the place, some were even hanging from balcony.*  
  
Sol: Well this is definitely not ky's handy work... But it looks like I missed the party..... Or maybe not.  
  
*guards come storming in the room*  
  
Guard: I never seen him before, but let's not take any chances!!  
  
*Sol Smiles, next thing the blood on the floor gets dried up by inferno's everywhere...*  
  
*Millia runs up the stairs onto the top floor as her breathe is nearly all out from running up 40 flights. A wave of ninjas storm into the staircase from above and below her. Millia still tired and bleeding has no choice but to fight*  
  
*Ninja jumps towards her with an overhead slice while others kept getting in closer, the hit was blocked by her hair and she then kicks him to the wall after that. From behind another two ninjas come directly. Millia still recovering from the last attack dodges the first swipe of the sword but gets the tip of the second one on her shoulder... After that another Ninja comes in from behind again and cuts a piece of her hair off. Millia then does a burst attack that knocks all of them away, knowing she can't take on all of them she continues rushing up the stairs to the top floor with the ninja's recovering and running up the stairs after her...*  
  
*Sol takes the direct approach by taking an elevator, fortunately all the guards confirmed millia's location and no guards were actually stopping the elevators, sol gets a luxurious trip to the top floor*  
  
*While on the top floor, a familiar demon sits and waits restlessly for Millias' arrival*  
  
Eddie: Hehahaha, what I tell you venom, lost dogs always come back home... Well since Millia wants to see me so bad, maybe you should go give her a warm welcome and escort her in...  
  
Venom: uh...*shocked*, ye... Yes Zato Sema... *Walks off*  
  
Eddie: Don't be afraid to show your hospitality... Oh and Venom... Address me by that name again and you won't live to regret it!  
  
*Venom looks back with a fearful face... yes edd.ie...*  
  
*Millia makes to the top floor only to see a floor full of guards, and of course they started firing at her again, this time she gets hit near her hip and another 1 on her right leg before she drops to the floor then roll behind a wall next to the staircase. She can already hear the guards marching towards her, she's already bleeding heavily due to her previous wounds, and she's still tired after using so much of her power*  
  
*Guards stop*  
  
Millia: ??  
  
Venom: What are you doing here Millia, have you come to die?  
  
Millia: You. *Millia looks up with that cold stare directly at venom*  
  
Venom: You let your own hatred blind you my dear, it is unwise to break in directly, then confronting every single guard on the floor while receiving wounds you still chose to continue forth. You must really hate my master...  
  
*Venom bends down as he whips a strip of blood off her face then fixes her hair, Millia pushed his hand out of the way after that*  
  
Venom: You really wish to confront Eddie. You must know you're in no condition to fight him, and I cannot just let you attack my master, your going to have to get through me first Millia... Can you still fight? You... you look just as beautiful even when you're about to...  
  
Millia: SHUT UP!!!  
  
*Millia slowly gets up barely able to stand straight with the wound on her right leg and hip. Her body is a mixture of blood and sweet. Her white and blue uniform now looks reddish everywhere*  
  
Millia: Mark my words Venom... I'll have my revenge... this... life... time. or the next...  
  
Venom: *Sakes his head as he just walks slowly towards her...* I do not wish to fight you in this condition Millia, nor I wish for you to die by my hand this night...  
  
Eddie: AHAHAHAAH. Indeed Venom, she will not die by your hand... But she will have to be looking for her little revenge next life time...  
  
Venom: Eddie.  
  
Millia: You..!!  
  
*Millia blindly charges towards Eddie with her hair on attack stance, she runs past venom who was shocked of Millias' renewed vigor*  
  
*Eddie calls out his dog and gets ready to fight as both of hands are to his side like his fighting stance, black stripes surround him from all sides as she charges close...*  
  
*Millia jumps and does her bad moon move turning her into a spinning razor coming from above, Eddie's dog becomes a giant claw with an uppercut and both their attacks collided*  
  
*Battle continued for several minutes with both sides exchanging hits, however Eddie wasn't hurt very much as Millia's using the last of her life's energy to finish the battle, she knew she probably would not make it back alive tonight...*  
  
*Battle raged on while Millia took most of the hits, she was still bleeding from her previous woods, although it didn't seem to affect her fighting much*  
  
*Millia does a vertical slash in attempts to kill the dog like shadow, she does just that, but after she snacked the dog, it disappeared so did Eddie... Millia looks around*  
  
Millia: Where. Did he go, damn I had hi...*coughs out blood*  
  
*blood lands on the floor however, there was no splash... her shadow looked like as if it consumed it...*  
  
Millia: No. dammit!.  
  
*Millia tries to jump out of the way but her shadow snaps out of the floor and Eddie was all over her body as it starts to crush her for several seconds before Zato slowly rises up in front of her face. She struggles to escape Eddie's tight grip over her body, blood from her previous wounds start spilling out*  
  
*Eddie then puts his hand on her neck and began to lift Millia's body off the floor completely as the grip he had on her body starts go back to Eddie. Eddie starts choking her to death. Normally Millia would be able to use her hair to attack him and escape it but the attack before squeezed even more blood out of her from her wounds making her now almost lifeless...*  
  
*He holds her for several seconds, huge puddle of blood on the floor, small movements from her body and hair starts slowing down and her hair starts to shorten... *  
  
Venom: Zato Sama... Would it be wise to kill the girl now.  
  
Eddie: Don't call me by a dead man's name venom... Zato-1's spirit is no longer in this body.. Although I need her body right now. I might as well take it while this body still holds up.  
  
Venom: you... you going to take Millia's body as a host?  
  
Eddie: Correct... Her current powers may prove some use to me...  
  
*looks at the lifeless Millia who had enough strength to move her eyes and looks at Eddie as his face closes in with hers. Millia's face starts to turn blue*  
  
Eddie: So how do you want to do this Millia...? Do you wish I kill you right now and take over your body?? Or you want me to take it while still alive and let me torture you spirit for several days before you die.  
  
Millia: ...  
  
Eddie: how about I just kill you... It'll saves you the agony of watching me take over your beautiful body.  
  
*Eddie punches Millia's stomach and ribs several times so hard venom from behind looks like his fist was about to go through her body.. Although his choke hold was still on her neck, Millia could not scream or cough out blood or anything, her eyes became shut engaging the pain*  
  
Millia in her head: Well. I guess.. This is it... Dieing... at Zato's hand... No.Anyone... But... Him...  
  
Sol: Don't you know that's not how you treat your lady..?  
  
*Millia still somewhat conciese uses her remaining energy and kicks the distracted Eddie on the face. Eddie lets go of her neck after he heard sol's voice... Millia's body drops lifelessly to the floor, she faints after that*  
  
Eddie: And who are you?? Hmm.... I sense you are a gear. Hahaa two prizes on one night... If you're so eager, maybe I can take your body instead of this pathetic one.  
  
Sol: *Smiles* Hehe my body huh?? Well that's a change... I was getting sick of people after my sword...  
  
Eddie: Hahahhhaaaahaahaha... *evil laughs as black starts to surround his body and fly all over the place*  
  
Sol: I didn't come here for a fight but I got rather bored with the guards downstairs, if you insist to keep me entertained.  
  
Eddie: AhAHAHAHA----Executer!!!  
  
Sol: Volcanic Viper!!!  
  
Ok that's it for this chapter sorry to all the Millia fans out there! She's my favorite character I was thinking this fic needed more drama... Believe me I had no intension of killing her! A least not with Eddie... Anyway remember this is GGX2 so Zato is dead, Eddie is in complete control here... I'll post the third part based on your feedback, please review and hope everyone enjoyed reading it... 


End file.
